The First New Year's Eve 1942
by WildClover27
Summary: So it's past the season.  Just a short on the ending of 1942 for Garrison and the cons.


It was almost midnight. A howling blizzard kept the men from going to The Doves for New Year's Eve. They were in the common room, with the radio on to some dance music, waiting for midnight to come heralding the New Year. Terry looked at her brother, sitting at his desk, pouring over intelligence information. The only light was the single desk lamp. A slow dance tune came on the radio. Terry walked up to the desk and gently plucked the pencil from Craig's hand. He looked up at her puzzled. She held out both hands in invitation.

"Take a break," she suggested quietly. "It's almost midnight. Dance with me."

Craig looked at her and the irritation at the interruption dissolved away. With a smile and a shake of his head, he stood up, taking her hands. He pulled her in, cheek to cheek and started moving to the waltz.

"I won't say Happy New Year," whispered Terry into his ear. "I doubt it will be one. But at least we all survived 1942."

"Let's hope we survive '43," he whispered back.

They continued to dance in silence. They both closed their eyes, enjoying the truce between them. Though they had always fought and probably would always fight, they were still family. And right at this point in time, they were the only family there.

Goniff snuck up to the open door to the office to see if Terry would come out to welcome the year in with them. He cocked his head with a grin, watching the siblings dancing together. His arm motioned for the others to come and see. The other three men silently peered around the door and watched. It was good to see the Warden at ease with his sister.

Some sixth sense made Garrison open his eyes. He caught sight of the grinning faces watching them. He didn't stop moving, but said, "What? There a problem with me dancing with my sister?"

Terry took the lead for a step so they turned sideways to the door and she could see what was going on.

"No problem at all, Mate," said Goniff with a big grin.

"You just keep on doin' what you're doin', Babe," said Casino.

"It is very nice to see you two dancing together," added Actor.

Chief, as usual, didn't say anything, but was smiling also.

Terry shook with silent laughter and returned her head to its previous position. "We should have charged admission," she teased into Craig's ear.

The music stopped and the big grandfather clock in the common room chimed the twelfth hour. Garrison wrapped his arms around Terry's waist. She leaned back and they both looked at the men.

"I've got her," said Garrison "and I get the midnight kiss."

Terry laughed outright. With mischievous twinkles in their eyes, they both puckered their lips exaggeratedly and exchanged a quick kiss. Laughing aloud, they hugged each other and separated.

Never one to be shy, Casino strode right up and pulled Terry to him. He looked at Garrison with a cocky grin. "Sorry, Warden, I ain't kissin' you, Babe." He gave Terry a hard kiss on the lips, which she returned.

Casino stepped back and Goniff scurried up, "My turn." He gave her a loud kiss.

Craig just stood back shaking his head in amusement as his hardened criminals took their turns with his sister.

Chief was hanging back. Terry eyed him, "Come on, Chiefy. Don't make me chase you all over the Mansion. You get one too."

With a small, shy smile on his face, Chief walked up to her. She winked at him before kissing him. The smile afterward was broader.

As the Indian stepped aside, Actor approached with an affectionate grin. He turned his head toward Garrison. "Excuse me," he said with a slight touch of defiance.

Garrison nodded.

Terry grinned, knowing what was coming. She slipped her arms around his neck as he pulled her in tight. They exchanged a long kiss that anyone not knowing would have thought was sensuous. It was really part of their never-ending con. As they parted, Actor said, "Felice Nuovo Anno, Little One."

"E lo stessi a voi, My Friend," she replied.

Casino shook his head, "Good thing he waited until last. There wouldn't a been nothing left for us."

This brought laughter from them all. And so 1942 ended with everyone safe and sound and spirits in good stead.


End file.
